Flood Hive
A Flood HiveHalo 2, High Charity (Level)[[Halo 3, Floodgate (Level) is an important step in the development of the Flood Life-cycle. Once a hive has been established, it serves as a base for Flood assaults as well as housing a flood Gravemind. Not much is known of Flood Hives, as only one example has been observed. Background The processes that develop a hive begin during the "coodinated stage" of flood development, once a visable Gravemind has been developed and the Flood has access to a sizeable population. The Gravemind is a collection of the sentience and knowledge that has been gathered by the victims of the Flood Parasite. Creation Early Stages In order for a hive to be founded, the Flood must have access to a suitably large populace and an environment capable of sustaining flood life. The population of the area has to contain high enough calcium reserves to sustain the flood parasite. Once a useful area has been found, the Flood proceed to attack the hosts present, gathering food and biomass. The Flood attack with a strategy relying primarily on numerical superiority. The parasite then begins to pump spores into the atmosphereHalo 3, High Charity (level)Halo: Combat Evolved, The Library (Level), 343 Guilty Spark: "Your environment suit will serve you well when the Flood begin to alter the atmosphere. You are a good planner!" , restricting breathing for the hosts present, causing them to die of asphyxiation, or weakening them in order to make them less resistent to assimilation. Hosts who are infected will add to the Flood's arsenal. Older combat forms will develop into Carrier Forms, which generate more infection forms, Thus continuing the cycle. During this time "Pouch Forms" (As they have been dubbed by fans) begin growing on surfaces. Pouch forms are constructed from flesh, and grow at an extraordinary rate. It is unknown how they develop, as this has not been observed, but it is reasonable to assume that they grow from spores that root themselves in a spot capable of sustaining them. Later Stages .]]Once the Flood has access to enough calcium, they begin to develop a hardened carapace, onto which the add Flood Super Cells to form Pure Forms, a form of independent Flood drone which has no need for a host. As a result of this development, Combat Forms are religated to defencive positions or are converted into more pure formsHalo 3. The functions of objects, such as doors, are replaced as pouch forms grow over the original architecture. Under the Gravemind's orders, life support systems are sabotaged in order to speed up the surrender of the inhabitentsDialogue Placeholders CORTANA: "Flood spores have contaminated the city's life-support infrastructure - the filtration systems are overloading!". The pouch forms eventually consume most or all of the original area. The pouch forms grow large, pustule-like growths, which incubate new infection forms, essentually replacing Carrier Forms and further reducing the Flood's dependence on hosts. Once the process is complete, the Flood disposes of almost all need for new biomass, becoming self-sustaining. Dispite this, due to the Flood's natural instinct to infect and consume all life, the parasite rarely becomes content at this stage. Sources Category:Templates Category:The Flood Category:Halo 2 Category:Halo 3